


Just Be Gentle

by BARALAIKA



Category: Wolfenstein (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: "ANONYMOUS ASKED → I know this is lewd, but how about BJ Blazkowicz and Anya Oliwa having careful pregnancy sex? Don't want to annoy the twins in Anya! :0"





	Just Be Gentle

Luckily, you’re in the place for lewd because this is too cute!!   
  
BJ is so kind and sweet despite being so utterly massive. Like, you’d expect him to be clumsy and shit but he isn’t at all, even in his new body after a bit of practise. Anya helped him with that, too– rehabbing BJ was a strangely nostalgic blast from their past, but this time he was far more receptive and capable from the get-go.  
  
It was especially strange to fuck now. Caught between partner and health professional mode, Anya couldn’t help but fuss.  
  
“You have to be careful, okay, Billy? Just… not too deep.”  
  
“Mm-hm.”  
  
“Not  _too_ fast.”  
  
“Mm-hm.”  
  
“And if your neck hurts–”  
  
“Mm-hm.”  
  
He was far too busy hidden beneath her huge, ripe belly, face buried in her cunt; Anya couldn’t see him, but his hands smoothed over her straining womb, completely packed to the brim with their twins. She leant back in their bunk and cupped her tits to take the weight off of her skin and let BJ work, toying with her nipples until they start to weep. She sighed, content.  
  
“Y’ready?”  
  
BJ came up for breath with a wet face and climbed over Anya, the head of his new cock slipping up through her soaking wet, hairy folds. She looked up at him with a hazy, loving smile and nodded, shifted her legs wider for him and raised her hips so that Billy could wedge her pillow back under her ass. Anya hadn’t realised how much she’d been squirming. He took his time finding her entrance and pulled her outer lips and soft pubic hair away, then slowly dug in with the blunt head of his new super soldier’s cock.  
  
It was bigger than his had been. Anya winced ever so slightly, but BJ was slow, careful. He flicked his eyes down at her to seek guidance and she set a hand on his to get him to wait as she got used to the initial burn… and then nodded, welcoming him into her tight, silken cunt. She was so full already and he was barely even in! She shuffled around a bit more to try and take more of the weight off of her poor, burdened cunt and find him a better angle, but it was hard work. The whole idea had been to tire her out  _less_ , but fucking was such a chore with such a huge belly!  
  
Resting was fine, BJ wasn’t in a hurry. He laid with Anya and played with her cunt, opened her up with thick fingers and delved inside to find her g-spot while he thumbed her clit. Their lips locked and she huffed through her nose, brow crumpling as BJ teased her to badly-needed orgasm. It came out as a sob and a shudder, thighs tight around Billy’s wrist as she twitched and soaked his fingers and palm all the way through.  
  
BJ just held her as she melted against him, words unnecessary. ❤︎


End file.
